


Smee's Christmas

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook in long underwear, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Gentleman James Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee tries to obtain the perfect Christmas gift for Captain Hook.





	Smee's Christmas

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I’m going to obtain a Christmas present for Captain Hook. What sort of present?* Smee thought. He paced by Captain Hook’s bedroom. Smee smiled. *I could capture Peter Pan for him.* He began to frown. *Peter Pan always flies above trees now.*

Another smile appeared. *I’ll hear Captain Hook. He sometimes mutters while he rests.* Smee turned to a door and opened it. He stepped into the bedroom and saw Captain Hook. He approached him.

Smee viewed Captain Hook resting under a blanket. He heard everything the latter said.

‘’Cecilia. My betrothed.’’

Smee was thoughtful for a moment. *I remember Captain Hook mentioning Cecilia every Christmas. I never see her spirit* he thought. Smee wondered if Cecilia’s ghost always searched for Captain Hook. His eyes widened for a moment. He smiled again. 

Smee ran out of Captain Hook’s bedroom. He saw a mistletoe on a barrel as his smile remained. After approaching the mistletoe, he lifted it. He returned to Captain Hook’s bedroom. Smee placed the mistletoe above the doorway. He stepped back. 

*Captain Hook will eventually kiss Cecilia under the mistletoe.* He heard footsteps by the mistletoe. Smee gasped as soon as a woman’s spirit materialized. He saw her curious expression and dress. ‘’Cecilia?’’ His eyes settled on a sudden smile.

‘’Are you trying to find James Hook?’’ He watched as Cecilia nodded at a snail’s pace. His smile came back. ‘’Captain Hook is in his bedroom,’’ he said. Curiosity filled his eyes. ‘’Why didn’t you marry him?’’ he asked.

Cecilia frowned as tears formed in her eyes. ‘’The man I almost married turned out to be a pirate. He eventually loved gold instead of me.’’ 

‘’Why are you trying to find Captain Hook?’’

‘’I’m moving on.’’ Cecilia walked to the mistletoe and stood under it. She faced Captain Hook after he appeared in his grey long johns. She viewed him standing under the mistletoe.

‘’You’re loud,’’ Captain Hook said to Smee. He scowled at him. Captain Hook turned to Cecilia and gasped. He remembered he was a gentleman and bowed near her. 

‘’I moved on, James.’’ She smiled again and wrapped her arms around Captain Hook’s waist. She saw wide eyes. ‘’One evening with you is a perfect Christmas gift.’’ 

Captain Hook viewed the mistletoe as his eyes remained wide. He turned to Cecilia. He viewed her removing a hat and dropping it. Captain Hook embraced Cecilia after her hair tumbled down her back. A small smile formed. He kissed Cecilia and never released her. 

Smee’s smile came back. ‘’Merry Christmas,’’ he said to Captain Hook. 

 

The End


End file.
